


Chapter Twenty Two, Owl Post Again

by marginalia



Series: Waiting: The Prisoner of Azkaban Drabble Project [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-04
Updated: 2004-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

He knows better to expect an answer, but what he knows and what he feels exist worlds apart. In the dark and quiet night, he makes tea and then forgets about it, letting it cool on the kitchen table as he writes.

When the sun comes up and 12 Grimmauld Place begins to stir, he ties the letter to the owl's leg and watches her disappear. He curls at the foot of the bed, too large for him alone, and waits.

She returns at dusk and nips his finger affectionately. Apologetically. He unties his letter, tears it, and begins again.


End file.
